


This Sinking Feeling Now I know it's the Same One That Makes You Rise

by A_Blu_Jay



Series: Trying so hard to find What's wrong When everything is alright [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Because of Flora, Champions, Character Death, Cruelty, Dark Beast Ganon, Dark Past, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Malice - Freeform, Self-Doubt, Spirits, The Triforce, The goddesses are cruel, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, Wild is goddess Blessed, Wind can see spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Blu_Jay/pseuds/A_Blu_Jay
Summary: Impa sighed, sadness washing over her. She could sense grief and love wash over Hyrule, sense five spirits holding so much within their hearts. Of course she knew it was inevitable, sooner or later the light of Hyrule would fade. Ganon fell and so his dire enemy would too. After all, an eye for an eye is the rule of the beasts.____Wind saw all the spirits that trailed after each person in their band of Heroes. Wild's were the most confusing
Relationships: Flora & Wild (Linked Universe), Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Trying so hard to find What's wrong When everything is alright [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636495
Comments: 36
Kudos: 442





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lu_marii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_marii/gifts), [mochibun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochibun/gifts).



> Thank you so much to Lucii and Mochi on LU discord server for hyping me up to write this random 3am Au i have! If y'all haven't go read their stuff! It's amazing!

The Goddesses were Cruel.

Wild already knew this. Knew it after they forced him to wake up in the Shrine of Resurrection. Knew it when they forced him to fight the malice infested forms of the champions, the malice infested forms of his friends. Knew it when the moment he defeated Dark Beast Ganon and saw Flora for the first time in 100 years she collapsed with the dying words of “my knight” on her lips. 

Cradling her body in his arms, chest against hers he could feel her heartbeat slow with every shaky breath she took. Until, he felt it for the last time, and heard her voice for the last time.

“I...I'm so glad, my precious knight. That I can see Hyrule, my beautiful world, bathed in Farore’s light, even if it’s just one more time.”

Her heart had stopped. And with it, Wild’s brain too. He could feel a rush in his head, his thoughts on high alert as he squeezed his eyes shut. Every nerve in his body was oversensitive. He knew this feeling. Knew if from each time he had to defeat the Champion’s in their respective Divine Beast’s. Soon to follow the sick feeling starting bubbling in his stomach was going to be the memories. All the memories of Flora from 100 years ago.

It had happened with the Champions. 

He could remember the time Urbosa made him dress in the desert vai clothes so she could show him the beauty of Gerudo Town. Which had been so much larger before his 100 year sleep. Before the Calamity struck the world with hatred and Malice. 

He could remember Revali reluctantly helping him make his paraglider. With the words ‘How else am I going to beat you if there’s nothing and no one to compete against’. Revali was a prick but at least he knew to show that he cared, even if it was just a little bit.

He could remember the Zora domain. Mipha’s scolding after he went to fight the Lynel on Shatterback point with no warning. He’d come back covered in a mix of Lynel and his own blood. She never let him near Shatterback point without a clear explanation about what he was going to do there after that. 

He could remember Daruk teaching him the best way to find and catch fireproof lizards to make potions. So he could withstand the boiling temperatures on death mountain and enjoy the company of the Gorons. Enjoy the company of his friends.

And now he could remember Flora. He could remember every harsh word thrown at him in the beginning of his sworn duty, remember how he was to remain her silent knight. And so he was, for the longest time. Until something changed. 

He didn’t know what, still didn’t 100 years later with her cradled in his arms. But she was kinder, softer. She wasn’t the harsh closed off princess he was so used to. Instead she was a broken soul, looking for the acceptance of a cruel deity. 

And oh how Hylia could be cruel. 

The proof of such cruelty lay in his arms. The Lifeless body of his princess, no, queen, because that's what Flora was in her last moments. A queen so mighty and strong. A ruler who protected her land until her dying breath

With a shaking breath he opened his eyes, lifting himself away from her. All he could do was stare, the sight he saw broke his heart.

He stared at her form until it hurt too much to look at, and so he looked up. And gasped. Hyrule Castle was bathed in the orange glow of sun rising behind it. His eyes stung with tears as he looked upon the broken castle, looking so regal and proud. Standing tall despite the damage done to it. 

He couldn’t help but sit there and stare, stare upon his world cast in the glow of a new day. He continued to stare at everything in all its grandeur until he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

Turning around he couldn’t help the tears pouring out of his eyes harder.

There stood the Champions, in all their glory. Pure and true, free from the malice that once took over them. Wild couldn’t help but think that in Flora’s last moments she helped cure them of it, even if it was just for this one time. It didn’t matter though. Malice infected or not, there they stood. Spirits or not. They were still his age old friends.

There stood Urbosa, fiery red hair glowing in the sun. Looking as regal and strong as she had been when she was alive. Her eyes were cast down to the ground, a silent prayer on her lips. Until she looked back up to Wild with the strength of the desert sand in her stance, and the crackling energy of lighting in her gaze. 

To the right of her was Revali. Who stood proud and confident, every bit a Rito warrior. Wild could hear him mutter a small prayer to the goddesses above. And behind the cold exterior of his eyes Wild could see something new, something he couldn’t name yet. For the first time he knew Revali viewed them as equals. 

Right at his side was Mipha, a gentle hand still placed on his left shoulder, the scarred one. The one to be forever marked by Calamity. She still looked just as soft as he remembered. But he saw the fire behind her gaze, while she was compassionate she was no push over. She was just as sturdy and strong as the others. 

Behind them all stood Daruk, strong and grounding. On his face was a wild smile, it held the strength of Death Mountain behind it but the gentleness of a river of lava, slow and patient. He was the rock that anchored him when his brain turned against him. Daruk was the closest thing he had to family out of the four. Besides the figure in the middle of them all.

Flora. 

His queen who he would always keep in his heart

There she stood, elegant and tall. Every inch of her radiated royalty, every inch of her was goddess blessed. And there she stared at him, a soft smile on her gaunt face. Her eyes were just as haunted and tired as his own. She was familiar with the burden of bending to the goddesses will just as much as he was. And his heart ached at that. Ached that she had to suffer even an ounce of pain. 

Yet despite that pain there she stood. Glowing in Farore’s light. Until she wasn’t anymore, her figure snuffed out like a flame being blown out. Then Daruk’s, then Mipha’s, then Revali’s, then Urbosa’s. Until he was sitting alone in Hyrule Field. 

And as he stared out across the field bathed in light he couldn’t help but feel like Flora was watching out for him. For everyone in his broken world. And he knew. Knew everything would be ok. He’d be able to fill in the cracks in his broken heart, if not now then later. 

Most of all he knew he could piece back together his shattered world with the help of Flora’s light. With their help and with them, Ubosa, Revali, Mipha, Daruk, following him every step of the way. Guiding him.

Wild couldn’t help but feel they would follow him until the end of his time.

___

Impa sighed, sadness washing over her. She could sense grief and love wash over Hyrule, sense five spirits holding so much within their hearts. Of course she knew it was inevitable, sooner or later the light of Hyrule would fade. Ganon fell and so his dire enemy would too. After all, an eye for an eye is the rule of the beasts. 

All Impa wished was that she had time, she always wished she had more time these days, but now she truly wished she had time to talk to her falling queen before she truly fell. But alas, the goddesses weren’t always known for their kindness. And everyone was to bend to their will. 

Their world was a chess board and everyone in it was the pieces the goddesses would use to win. But it seemed even if the goddesses won, the pieces lost.

“Paya,” Impa knew she sounded weary, for once she truly felt her age weigh down on her shoulders. 

“Y-yes Grandmother?,” Paya asked, voice shaking slightly. That caught Impa’s attention, it seemed she wasn’t the only one who felt it. But it seemed she was the only one to understand.

“Spread the news to Hyrule. Our queen's time has come.”

___

With the news Hyrule wept. Wept for their fallen queen, wept for their brave knight who’d disappeared not long after Calamity’s fall. 

The sky wept the tears of Hylia. Who had finally learned how cruel she was to her knight, to the world she wanted so desperately to protect from evil. 

___

Wild was an enigma to Wind. 

Everyone in their band of heroes was a bit of an enigma. All of them seemed to be trailed by their past demons. Of course Wind had his own. But he’d learned to make peace with them. To let them finally rest. But the others didn't .

Time was shrouded by four figures. Wind could never seem to distinguish them or their features no matter how hard he tried. But they were there.

One he associated with the color green. It made him think of the forest, of a wise old tree. Another he associated with the rich deep brown of soil. He thought of rocks, he felt grounded any time he was near the brown one. Next came the blue. Whenever he saw it he could almost smell the saltiness of the sea, feel the rocking of a ship on water. It made him think of his life back home.

The last one scared him. Whenever he saw the spirit all he could see was black. It just oozed darkness everywhere it went. Wind ried to avoid thinking or being near it at all cost, because he could touch spirits. And that meant they could touch him.

Legend was trailed by a red haired girl. Who she was and what she meant to Legend, Wind had no clue to. And knew it was probably best he didn’t know. Some spirits were better left alone to rest.

Warriors seemed to be followed by multiple spirits. From what he could make out they were soldiers. Knights and children playing at being heroes. They often remind Wind that Warriors used to lead an army, used to be in charge of hundreds of lives. 

Sky’s spirit was weird. While he was only followed by one Wind couldn’t stand it. It radiated hatred and revenge. Wind watched it weigh on Sky’s shoulders at points, like a curse. Destined to haunt him for all of his waking days.

There was also Twilight. Who only seemed to have two but they didn’t really seem to be spirits. More imprints of the past. One, an imprint of someone who means dear to Twilight but was shrouded in shadows and darkness. Another, shrouded in a haze. Everytime Wind thinks of them his head gets fuzzy and feels like if he thinks anymore he’ll forget everything.

Four was like him. He seemed to have been able to make peace with his past. The only thing off about him was the four colors radiating off of him. Green, red, violet, and blue. Along with the small cracks inside the aura of colors, like there was something missing there. 

Hyrule didn’t have any. Whether it was because he didn't get attached to people during his journey because of his traveler nature. Or because he’d made peace, Wind had no clue. And just like Legend, it was best left alone.

That left Wild. 

He was trailed by the most opaque spirits he’s ever seen, they truly looked like they were still alive. 

One, stood tall and proud, red hair and dark skin glowing. Another one seemed to be a warrior at heart, beak held high and confident. There was one that trailed after Wild closely, soft hands close by in worry of the boy they were following. The biggest one was loud, or as loud as spirits could be, and wild. They seemed to always be there to lend some extra strength to Wild when needed.

The four were oddities, because Wind could swear that the first time he’d seen them and met Wild they were corrupted with… something. Something that sang of evil and hatred and malice. But over time they had become purer. The evil began to dissolve away the longer time they spent around Wild and the band of heroes. 

The biggest oddity was the almost blinding figure that was always at Wild’s side. The moment Wind had looked at her all he could think was royalty. And when he first caught her gaze he felt the weight of a goddess in her stare. Felt power, wisdom, and courage wash over him. 

After that Wind knew. He knew that with each strike of Wild’s blade that rang true, that when the wind was in his favor, that whenever he conveniently had some sort of healing supplies always on him, that when found some extra strength when it mattered most. That when Wild needed to find light and reassurance in the Darkness... 

Wind knew that Wild was aware they’d always be there to guide him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol sorry yall

Yo ok so I've been thinkin and I'm going to be kinda rewritin this. It's going to be more a reiteration so less linked universe and written in a different way. Thinking about it I'm kinda unhappy eith the emotions and message i conveyed in this so look out for that. I'll be posting another chapter eith that link.

**Author's Note:**

> uH y e a h. 
> 
> If any of yall are curious the title for this fic is actually a lyric from the song Fireflies by Khai Dreams! It's one of my favorites and one of the songs i listened to while writing this. 
> 
> Also! If this gets enough love I might do a second chapter all in the point of view of Flora and the champions. Let me know what you think about this in the comments! They're always great help to motivate me! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
